Imaging devices such as printers and copiers employ various techniques to deposit ink or powdered toner onto print media (e.g., paper) to produce a printed product. Such devices can be designed to produce both monochromatic and multi-colored images. Devices having multi-color capability often use cyan, magenta, yellow and black (CMYK) colors to produce images that can comprise a large color gamut space. In multi-color printing, the image quality depends in part on how the printer combines each of the colors on a page. A screening process is used to generate different color planes, or halftone screens, for each color. Each screen defines a separate dot pattern for each of the color planes, and the screens are combined (i.e., laid on top of each other) to produce the full-color, finished image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.